


Left

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad, Tumblr, breaking up, prompt, sorry - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: A Tumblr word prompt: pain.A story of being left behind, abandoned, and hurt.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I don't know how to summarize something this short!

“You left,” Sirius says flatly. He stood, leaning against the wall, with his arms folded over his body. 

“Yes, I know,” Remus said with tears in his eyes, reaching out to take Sirius’ hand. Sirius folded his hands tighter under his arms.

“So you’re just going to expect me to forgive you after everything?” Sirius asked, pushing away from the wall barely. 

The worst thing, Remus thought, was that Sirius didn’t even sound angry. He had been expecting hurt, frustration, and rage. But Sirius just sounded… defeated. 

“I don’t know,” Remus said quietly, dropping his hands. “I thought maybe…”

“You really thought you could come back and it would be okay?” Sirius lifted his hands and ran them over his face and through his hair. 

“I just…” 

With every word, Sirius took a step farther. Farther away from him. 

“Merlin, Remus. I told you I loved you! And when I woke up, you were gone,” Sirius said, a single hanging onto his eyelashes. He held out his hand in way of explanation. “I had just left my mother’s, and I went to you! Not James, not Peter, I went to _you. _You knew.. You had to know…” Sirius stuttered. 

“I know,” Remus whispered, trying to step closer to Sirius. “You were in a dark place, I know, I’m sorry.”

“And you left me there. In that dark place.”

Remus didn’t know what to say. The only person he had ever been in love with was standing in front of him, telling him that it was over. This was over. And Sirius was right. It was all his fault. 

“You left me, just like every other person in my life,” Sirius’ voice rose. “What was I supposed to do? Sit there and wait for you to come back with excuses?”

“I swear I was coming back,” Remus started. 

“Well, I waited for you for days, Remus,” Sirius shook his head. “Days.”

“I didn’t know,” Remus’ body was shaking. 

“I would still be there, you know, if James hadn’t come and dragged me away,” Sirius turned away, walking towards the door.

“Sirius!” Remus called out. His legs were barely supporting him, he was trembling so hard. 

“No, Remus,” Sirius said calmly, turning to look Remus directly in the eye. Sirius was almost out the door now. “You left me in **pain**. You left me shattered in pieces. And you didn’t come back.”

Remus fell to his knees, his hands instinctively reaching for Sirius. 

“Please, Sirius,” he tried to stutter out. 

“It’s too late.”


End file.
